Saved by the Doctor
by Hibarilova18
Summary: The Doctor helps Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto save Namimori from the Daleks. Rating will probably go up.


Chapter One

In a classroom at Namimori High there sat a dozen students twitching nervously in their seats. All of the students are silently watching the clock, tensely anticipating the end of the school day, when finally… *Brrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg~!* All of the students rushed home except for the usual trio.

"Ahhhh," sighed a 16-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi, or as commonly known Vongola Decimo. "Finally school is over. I almost thought that it wouldn't end!"

"Tsuna!" called a 16-year-old Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunayoshi's rain guardian, "Do you want to come over for some sushi today? My dad and I made extra this morning, and we can't eat it by ourselves."

"Sure, I guess" responded Tsunayoshi, "What about you Gokudera, are you going to come?"

"If Juudaime is okay with me going then I shall go!" a 16-year-old Hayato, Tsunayoshi's storm guardian, responded.

"Hahaha, let's go then" Yamamoto said.

As they walked to the sushi store, they noticed the barren streets and its utter silence.

"This is strange," said Tsunayoshi, breaking the deep silence. "Usually this place is full of people, especially since school just ended."

His friends silently agreed with a nod as they continued to head to Yamamoto's sushi shop. When they finally reached the sushi place, they were thoroughly shocked. It was in ruin; the windows were smashed inward, sushi scattered the floor, and small areas of the shop burned with dim fires.

As they observed the wreckage, they heard a small crash upstairs. Looking at each other in agreement, they cautiously wandered up the steps to see…. a blue police box?

~Doctor's POV~

Inside the tardis you hear the steady hums of machinery and life as the tardis works itself slowly. At the center of the tardis, you observe a silent, lonely man sleeping in the time machine's peaceful embrace, but the peace was short-lived for the tardis began to rock violently and whirr. The surprising noise startled the man awake.

"Crap!" screeched the full-awake Doctor, "What's wrong baby!"

In a rush, the Doctor pressed a bunch of the flashing buttons and other strange parts, while trying to decipher the tardis's problem. He was beginning to panic when the tardis screeched to a stop, ending all of its previous noise.

"Hmmm" wondered the Doctor aloud, "Where have you brought us this time?"

~Namimori trio~

A blue police box was sitting in the middle of Yamamoto's room, and it seemed to be whirring silently, as if aware of the trio's presence. Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, and Gokudera tensely watched the box, waiting for it to do something, when finally the doors began to open.

"Hello boys, would you mind telling me where I am?" asked the strange man politely.

"Japan," scoffed Gokudera, "Geez, you are speaking the language, so you should know!"

"Calm down Gokudera!" ordered Tsunayoshi in boss-mode. "Can you explain to us how you managed to bring a police telephone box into Yamamoto's room?"

"I could explain, but that would fry your little human minds, so I'll spare you the hour lesson on how that," the man pointed to the box, "isn't really a police box. Oh, where are my manners! I'm the Doctor"

"The doctor of what?" asked an aggravated Hayato.

"The doctor of nothing! My name is just the Doctor." Explained, who is now known as, the Doctor.

"Well then, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Tsunayoshi "but you can call me Tsuna."

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Che, Gokudera," huffed out Hayato.

"Okay!" exclaimed the Doctor "What happened here? It looks worse than my room, and that is saying something!"

The Namimori students just shook their heads in shame. Meeting the Doctor had made them forget what they had just seen moments before.

"Hmmm," thought the Doctor aloud, before addressing the Nami-chuu students. " Care to explain what happened before you got here?"

After an explanation of their way home, the Doctor began to contemplate all of the different scenarios that could've occurred when they heard a boom from outside. After gathering their wits, they all ran outside to address the situation.

~Doctor POV~

"Oh my gosh!" they all said in unison. "What happened?"

Outside there was a giant crater where five other houses should have been. Looking up, they noticed three dots heading in their direction. As they got closer, the Doctor noticed what they were.

"Crap," screeched the Doctor, "Daleks! We need to hide you guys. I'll explain to you everything about what most likely happened when we find a safe spot to communicate."

So they all ran like runny lava was nipping at their heels. When the Doctor and the group finally reached a safe spot, a run-down house at the corner of the street, the Doctor began to explain.

"Those things that we saw up there were called Daleks. They are ruthless beings that destroy all being that they consider inferior to themselves, meaning anything that isn't the latest version of them. They are nearly invincible because of an invisible shield that surrounds them, and they have lasers attached to their metallic shell that can kill normal humans in a single shot." explained the Doctor.

"So what you're saying is that we have absolutely no chance at beating them?" asked Tsunayoshi.

"Not necessarily," said the Doctor, "because you guys have me."

"What's so special about you?" scoffed Hayato.

"Well," said the Doctor, "The Daleks have only one thing that they fear."

"And you're saying that the so called 'indestructible' Daleks are scared of you?" asked Tsunayoshi.

"Exactly," said the Doctor.

"Well, as Gokudera asked before, what makes you so special?" asked Tsunayoshi.

"I'm a time lord from a planet called Gallifrey," stated the Doctor "and I travel around in a time machine that I call the tardis. I have traveled through space and time saving the Earth from many formidable aliens that wanted to conquer Earth for themselves. I have defeated the Daleks every single time that they tried to conquer Earth. I have done it once, so I can most definitely do it again now."


End file.
